ssdesignblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleur
<-- back to scenarios "Sometimes I go about in pity for myself, and all the while, a great wind carries me across the sky". Fleur ''' The team is tasked to “Bring me the thing that Fleur values most.” It is talking about her child, and wants the group to deliver it quickly. It will also tell them what city that person is located in. Location: Turtle mountain Indian reservation, North Dakota. (Mikinaakwajiwing). Pop: 200 Lake Turcot Argus (a few miles south, and out of the reservation area), pop: 300 Worked at the bucher's shop Pete Kozka (owner) Fritzie (owner's wife) Lily Veddar Tor Grunewald Dutch James Pauline Puyat (Dutch's stepdaughter) People dead: Jean Hat (hit by car) George Manywomen (drowned in bathtub) At the bar (Nooke bear): Eastman Johnson (barkeep) Trudy Gilby Nicholas Coucil of elders: Nanapush Recently stolen from: Eli Kershpaw, hunter, horse has been stolen. Other names Lulu Nanapush (Fluer's daughter) '''Game Outline The players receive the following message: “Bring that which the pillager prizes most From Lake Turcot to Lake Sakakawea” As well as the names of their companions (and phone numbers/contact information if needed). The players will probably fly to Minot, North Dakota. The airport is small, and the town is small. They'll soon be on their way to Lake Turcot through Argus, driving a couple hours through flat grasslands on a lonely road. As the approach Argus, some hills in the background begin to loom, birch trees covering them, and a large black cloud front rears on the horizon to the north. The air is cold and dry, and the wind picks up through the open grasslands. The players might even see a bison or two. There's a sign that says “Entering Turtle Hill Indian Reservation. Population: 208 (2010 census). After they pass through Argus, a white-washed little town in the middle of nowhere, the road turns to dirt. It's smooth, compacted dirt, an old road that's been cared for, and it leads up north into the hills a ways. Lake Turcot's only a few miles north, but the road is windy and bumpy and the drive takes a while. Finally they get to the indian reservation. It's a small town, without many cars in it. The main drag has a bar, a general store, A wilderness supplies store, an old canoe dock, a lodge, and, further down, a small school house and police station. There are some children playing in the streets, even though it's just mid-day. Right there pressed up against the main drag are the cold, silvery waters of lake Turcot. It is pretty large, and the north shore is somewhat mountainous. Skeletal trees dot the mountain side and rustle in the winter air. The players might float around town. Eventually they'll hear about Fluer Pillager. Some of the locals will talk more freely about her than others. The bar is a good place to go for information. They may hear that she took an excursion down to Argus about a year ago, and shortly after a tornado hit the town. The locals will be very curious about why the players are in town. If they are suspicious, they will not open up as much. If they go down south to talk to Pauline Pulyat, they'll get more of Fluer's side of the story: that she was raped, and possibly that pauline killed her stepfather. The characters will also learn that Fluer has a child, just a few months old. Observent characters will link its conception to around when she left Argus. Eventually they will have to go to her house. By this time it will be dark, and the clouds will be rolling in. She lives across the lake, and they will need to park up on a hill and hike down to her for about 15 minuets. She has no energy except for gas. There's a row-boat tied up next to her yard that doesn't seem to get much use. Her house is small, but homey. The sort of place that can stay warm during the winter. Outside there's a tanning station and some baskets, woven in a traditional way. Some herbs also hang from the celing inside. There are a few deer skulls laying about, as well as a few sets of bones and a few chickens. Inside is cramped but warm. The house is candle-lit when it is lit, and the fireplace is usually on. Fleur will be at home cooking dinner for herself. There are several ritual areas around. All correspond to traditional Ojibwe medicine and religion, although the specifics are lost. Soon the locals will be heard up above coming down the hill. Fluer will know immediately that it's a lynch mob, but she would rather die than leave her land. She might bid the players to take her child away and spare it. The mob will be 30 people large, many of which are trained hunters. All will have traditional weapons of some sort, 7 have rifles, one guy has a shotgun. They bring 3 canoes down with them, each of which can fit three people. There is one man on a horse, and three hounds. It begins to snow large flakes, and the full harvest moon burns bright orange in the sky. 3 of the locals are skilled trackers and will chase the players away. Since the players have encountered their plan, they're a liability. The fastest way back to the town is through the eastern shore. The players' car will be guarded by 4 men, all with rifles, and will be boxed in by a couple of trucks. If the players take the boat out, they will be pursued on boat. I they take the shore around they will come across a 20ft cliff, an inlet river from the mountains, and will need to eventaully deal with the hounds and the mounted indian. They be headed off in the town and need to stealth. If the have the child, it might cry. If the players deliver Lulu to the other lake, the mission will be a success. Stories: ONE: Fluer has drowned twice, and curses those who rescue her. She works the ways of old medicine, and puts the heart of a owl on her tongue so she can see at night. She went down to Argus last year and was angered by the church there. She learned to use knives, and collected the lenses of cows' eyes. She has a child now, the result of love making with wendigo. The Weendigo was gaunt to the point of emaciation, its desiccated skin pulled tautly over its bones. With its bones pushing out against its skin, its complexion the ash gray of death, and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets, the Weendigo looked like a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. What lips it had were tattered and bloody .... Unclean and suffering from suppurations of the flesh, the Weendigo gave off a strange and eerie odor of decay and decomposition, of death and corruption. Fluer is the wife of the water man, a thing of foam and death. She has drowned twice, and once summoned a tornado to destroy argus because the butcher refused to pay her. She keeps the powder of unborn rabbits in a pouch around her neck and dresses like a man. She has had white men over, and fucks them, but then she kills them. Little children will be more interested in her folkish abilities: She keeps the finger of a child in her pocket She can transform into a bear. The bartender will be more down to earth about it. He thinks she's just unlucky, but that she does little to distance herself from the rumors. Maybe she enjoys them. He paints her as a victim of the conservative types in the village. Nathanial – 16 (first) Hunter 1 - 16 Hunter 2 – 15 (-4 Wood: 13 Fluer: 14 Hunter 3 – 11 Puyat: 8 1 row 3 dodge